Amphibious vehicles for recreation, business, and/or military uses are known. Such amphibious vehicles typically have a retractable wheel system that affords for the wheels of the vehicle to be raised to a retracted position during use of the vehicle in the water. In addition, a hull provides buoyancy to the vehicle such that it floats while in the water.
Hulls for three-wheel and four-wheel amphibious vehicles typically provide sufficient buoyancy since the width of the vehicle, and thus the hull, span the width of the front and/or rear axle plus wheels. However, an amphibious motorcycle presents unique challenges with respect to the hull shape, size, etc., since the vehicle is required to lean sideways during riding/turning on land—thereby requiring a hull with a relatively narrow width—and yet the hull must provide sufficient buoyancy to keep the vehicle afloat in the water.
Heretofor amphibious motorcycles have attempted to meet these challenges using additional movable flotation elements that extend from the hull while the vehicle is in the water. These movable flotation elements may take the form of inflatable bellows, movable or foldable flotation aids, or other forms. Such systems have been bulky, required additional moving parts/components, and can be prone to failure. As such, an amphibious motorcycle with a hull that does not require additional bellows, provides sufficient buoyancy for the vehicle to float in the water, and yet allows the vehicle to adequately lean/turn while on land would be desirable.